vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess (Creepypasta)
Summary The Princess 'is a paranormal entity that was created by a game designer who worked in a young company that sought to develop a game called "Hero & Princess." However, the initial idea was discarded by the limitations of the time, and The Princess' concept was discarded from the project. This caused the original designer of the idea to become obsessed with it, to the point where he created several conceptual arts of it and talk in secret with them, until in the end, he ended up committing suicide. After his suicide, everyone involved in the project began to detect a bug in the game's tests. Several times you could see a white character with red hair that appeared randomly in any part of the game, causing severe glitches and bugs, until at the end and after several problems the project was canceled, and everyone involved in it abandoned the company. And that's how the princess was born. An entity that, after the cancellation of Hero & Princess, began to manifest herself in different video games throughout the world, causing terror and misfortune among the players who find her. She's not a ghost, neither a virus. She's an idea, a "Living Fiction." For her, being forgotten is being death, and now, she is fighting for her survival. Power and Stats 'Tier: Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: The Princess Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Seems Female Age: Unknown Classification: Videogame Glitch, Abstract Idea Powers and Abilities: Data Manipulation & Reality Warping (Able to warp the entirely game in which she is, generating bugs and glitches in it, making the player unable to do anything in the game, warp beings to make then unable to do something or seems like another glitched character, and change the environment to make it "wrong"), Abstract Existence (Type 1, she exists as an idea rather than a physical being as well), Nigh-Omnipresence, Spatial Manipulation (Able change and deform the space in which she is located, such as taking randomly a character to a different place from the one he is in), Dream Manipulation (Influence dreams and generate nightmares), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has an entire realm in which the people are white as her, and everything is wrong, with a broken sky and broken earth), Life Drain, Duplication, Teleportation (Able to travel between different videogames. Able to teleport someone to different places), Sound Manipulation (Generates acute and loud sounds in the games she enters, and can make different songs sound in different games), Biological Manipulation & Transmutation (Fused a great amount of textures to make a monstrous creature), Technological Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8, reliant on her idea, and she will still exists as long as the people has knowledge about her), Information Manipulation (Warped the entirely of The Princess Society), 4th Wall Awareness Attack Potency: Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level '(She is able to warp the entirely of the games in which she enters, including their save files and characters. As an example, during a manifestation in Ocarina of Time she was able to alter the entire game, including the sun itself), can ignore conventional durability with her abilities. 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '(Exists everywhere her idea is, in every image, forum, or discussion related with her) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ '(Violently kill those who challenge her, such as leaving large bruises and marks on the body) 'Durability: Unknown (It is mentioned that someone in self-defense tried to drive a knife into she, but it bended, as if the target were too hard), being an Abstract Idea makes her difficult to destroy. Stamina: Apparently Limitless. Range: Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (Able to warp the entire existence of a videogame in which she is). Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average. Weaknesses: She needs that her idea stay alive in order to survive. If she's forgotten, she will die. Note: '''Here the complete Creepypasta. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Tier 2 Category:Bugs Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Nigh-Omnipresence Category:Spatial Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Internet Category:Dream Users Category:Sound Users Category:Technology Users Category:4th Wall Awareness